Les adieux aux silence
by Manaly
Summary: Aprés la gerre, tout les proche d'harry son mort... Je sais, je suis nul en résumer - -'. OS.


Un mois. Un mois que Voldemort n'était plus. Un mois maintenant, que j'avais tué Tom Jedusort et que je vivais, à demi-mort, à demi vivant... Seul, au 12, Square Grimmaud. Et un mois, que je les revoyais... A chaque fois que je mettais un pied dans une pièce de la demeure, je revoyais les gens que j'aimais, mes amis. Comme pour me punir de n'avoir pas pu les sauver, en me hantant de leur souvenir...

Les jumeaux, Fred et George, courant à en perdre haleine, avec un de leur sourire, qui montrait qu'ils avaient encore fait une blague. Poursuivis par Mme Weasley, le visage déformé par une de ses grandes colères. Remus, son visage fatigué, illuminé par un sourire rempli de cette douceur qui lui était propre. Dumbeldore, son éternel air bienveillant, observant les gens par-dessus ses lunettes à demi-lune avec malice.

Qui aurait pu deviner que seulement quelques années plus tard, ils mourraient tous? Se battant pour un monde meilleur, pour les autres...

Ron, Hermione et Ginny riant, le bonheur se voyant dans leurs yeux, l'insouciance... Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas un seul instant, pour me suivre, et rester à mes côtés ? Même s'ils savaient que la mort les attendrait au bout ?

Et Sirius, mon parrain, ma dernière vraie famille. Lui, cet homme regardant le feu crépiter, de son regard d'acier, rempli de mélancolie, qu'on pouvait y voir danser les flammes. Lui, cet être qui était rentré dans ma vie sans prétention, et qui était le seul à pouvoir guérir mon cœur, soulager mes craintes et m'aider à avancer. Qui aurait pu savoir qu'il disparaitrait à jamais en voulant me sauver?

Qui aurait pu dire qu'il nous quitterait, juste quelques mois après m'avoir promis une vie heureuse avec lui ?

Qui aurait pu prédire tout ça ? Personne...même si on aurait pu peut-être deviner. Personne ne l'a fait. Personne...

Pendant ce mois, mes nuits se transforment en cauchemars, hantées par ce qui me manquait. Mes repas n'avaient plus de goût, j'avais le goût de la tristesse, de me retrouver seul à table, après tant de fêtes passées, de dîners joyeux, conviviaux, oublier...

Durant ce mois, j'ai finis par croire qu'à l'intérieur de moi j'étais devenu comme cette maison que j'habitais. Froid, silencieux, triste, vide...

Mes courriers, à la différence d'avant, n'étaient plus des lettres ou des cartes de mes amis, me demandant comment je vais... Non, les hiboux qui m'arrivent ne sont maintenant que des invitations du Ministère.

M'invitant à chaque fois à venir rencontrer le Ministre et à chaque fois je décline en leur soulignant que je n'approuve pas leurs idées. Ce que veut le Ministère, c'est une bonne image, alors quoi de mieux que Harry Potter le héros national les soutenant? Ils n'apprennent rien de leur erreur, mais moi, je n'oublie pas...

Les sorciers, eux, me voient comme une bête de foire... Dans les rares fois où je sors de chez moi, les gens me reconnaissant, m'agrippent, me serrent contre eux à m'en briser les os, voulant me voir, me parler, me toucher... Me parlant de mes exploits. Moi, je voulais leur rappeler, à ceux qui me traitent de héros, ceux qui sont morts en combattant, de leur dire que eux aussi étaient des héros, et que moi je n'étais pas un dieu ou même Merlin. Mais je ne dis rien, je me contente de sourire, un de ces sourires artificiels comme je sais si bien les faire, qui cachent mes pensées, mes sentiments et mon désespoir...

Comment réagirait la population sorcière si elle savait que son justicier est visité par des fantômes du passé ?

Dés le moment où j'ai commencé cette lettre, je n'étais pas Harry Potter le survivant, l'élu, celui qui a vaincu, je suis Harry, juste Harry... J'ai raconté mon calvaire de ce mois, où j'ai été idéalisé, fantasmé et adoré... Mais ce que le monde sorcier n'a pas vu c'est celui qui était derrière le héros, la même personne qui écrit sur se parchemin.

J'écris ces mots à la mémoire des morts de la guerre.

A ceux que j'aime et qui ne sont plus là, à ceux que je vais rejoindre, à ceux qui m'ont toujours soutenu.

MERCI.

Et aux vivants que je quitte.

ADIEU.

16/06/1997

HARRY JAMES POTTER

Tard, un jeune homme se trouvant dans une pièce ronde, quelque part au département des mystères, écrivait des mots d'au revoir avec soin, sur un parchemin jauni. Quand il eut fini, il releva la tête, il souriait... Souriant au fait que tout allait se terminer, bientôt. Il se leva lentement, en regardant la lettre d'adieu qu'il venait d'écrire.

Devait-il la laisser là ? Dans ce monde où les gens le prenaient pour une bête curieuse ? Non. Dans ce monde-ci il n'avait personne à qui la remettre, il n'y avait personne qui le voyait comme il était réellement. Oui, il l'amènerait avec lui, ils disparaitraient tous les deux, et pour toujours...

Il mit la lettre froissée dans sa poche, et marcha vers le centre de la salle, où se dressait fièrement l'arcade. Quand il y arriva enfin, il observa intensément l'arcade de la mort, chaque contour, chaque gravure. Elle était comme dans ses souvenirs. Et comme la dernière fois il entendait toujours ses voix étouffées, mais cette fois si il les entendait un peu plus clairement. Elles l'appelaient... Harry, lui, était soulagé, on ne l'avait donc pas oublier? Il tendit sa main devant lui, et commença à s'enfoncer petit à petit dans le voile qui ondulait au cœur de l'arche de pierre. En se disant qu'il allait enfin les retrouver, et peut-être leur pardonnerait-il? Souriant à cette pensée, il continua à s'enfoncer.

Et disparut...

Harry Potter était parti, parti le sourire aux lèvres, avec l'espoir d'être à nouveau auprès de sa famille, de ses amis, de ceux qu'il aimait, et pour l'éternité. Les sorciers eux, dormaient, d'autres fêtaient avec leurs amis, certains étaient, comme Harry durant le mois dernier, seuls, se tournant, se retournant, cherchant un moyen de tomber plus vite dans les bras de Morphée. Mais, aucun ne savait que leur idole n'était plus, et que malgré tous leurs efforts, tous leurs supplication, ils ne pourraient pas le faire revenir, que plus personne ne pourrait plus jamais l'arracher à ce qui l'avait attendu. Après tout, même le plus grand des héros a le droit au bonheur, non ?

FIN


End file.
